Por que me tuve que enamorar de ti
by aris23
Summary: En un internado masculino apartado de todo, un talentoso, inteligente pero frío y calcu estudiante sasuke Uchiha encontrara a la persona que le cambiara la vida y le llenara. Pero no todas las personas son como aparentan, algunas esconden grandes secreto.
1. Dobe

**ERES UN DOBE COMPLETO**

Era tarde, la oscuridad inundaba cada centímetro de la ciudad, no había ni una sola persona en las calles, solo iluminaba las pocas luces de los postes, el silencio poco a poco dominaba el lugar. Solo un sonido se sentía en la lejanía, era un sonido metálico.

Él ya pronto comenzó a alistar todo lo necesario para comenzar su trabajo, entre mas rápido comenzara, mas pronto terminaría, hacia tanto tiempo que tenia ese trabajo que ya no sentía nada, ni miedo, ni pesar, nada, era simplemente otro trabajo. Desde pequeño lo habían entrenado para ello, no conoció padres, ni hermanos, ni amigos, solo sufrimiento y reglas, a pesar de todo esto, siempre llevaba una mascara para los demás, a pesar de todo su dolor llego a un punto en que era indiferente, y aprendió a ocultarlo tras una sonrisa y su aparente inocencia.

_ahhh ya termine,-dijo desemperezándose- solo me queda ordenar estos papeles, alistar el uniforme y mañana comenzar de nuevo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto nacional de konoha para niños (N .A ^u ^ también funcionaba como un internado si el alumno deseaba)

Un joven de cuerpo perfecto, con ojos de mirada profunda y tan negros como la noche misma y su cabello azabache, miraba por la ventana hundido en sus pensamientos….hasta que "alguien" de la manera más amable posible lo saco de sus pensamientos….

- oe sasuke, sasuke, SASUKE ¬¬ mmm , SASUKE EL INSTITUTO SE INCENDIA

- AHHHH, EH, QUÉ, CUÁNDO, DONDE, ME QUEMO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,-decia el azabache mirando alarmantemente por la ventana, para luego dirigir su mirada a su ropa y pegar un salto (N.A jejeje, no lo pude resistir ^u^)

- JAJAJAJAJAJA hasta por fin mi querido sasukito - decía su primo con la mano en su estomago y riéndose a carcajadas

- ò ó – sasuke con cara de "te voy a tirar el florero en la cara tan pronto como te voltees"

- jajajaja otro poco mas y te hechas el agua del florero en la cabeza jajajaja

- ¬¬º seguro que eres mi primo Sai

- ¬¬ jajaja muy chistosito, no ves que hasta podría pasar por tu hermano .lo nun

- ¬¬ copia barata_ bueno y para que me llamabas?- dice sasuke con tu pose de "no me importa nada"

_ ah cierto el profesor kakashi quiere que nos reunamos en el auditorio, parece que va a llegar un alumno nuevo o algo asi

_ adelántate, tengo que hacer algo primero- oke nos vemos .M.O (nótese el sarcasmo)-dice sai mientras sale de la habitación lo mas rapido posible antes de que su querido primo le lance el florero en la cabeza

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un joven de ojos claros miraba la muralla del colegio y una idea picara se le cruzó por la cabeza "mmm para que entrar por la puerta si puedo por otros métodos y aprovecho y miro si es tan buena la seguridad de este colegio elite " dice mientras se le forma una mirada zorruna.(la verdad es que nuestro querido rubio nunca fue muy bueno en esto de la ubicación espacial asi que nunca encontró la entrada)

El joven de unos 17 años ágilmente trepo por el muro y estando en la sima de este se encontró con una mariposa y en su encanto no se dio cuenta y resbalo… cayendo al suelo pero para su sorpresa

- ahhhhy eso dolió pero este pasto esta como alcochonadito…

- cómodo DOBE

- ahhhh?

En un rápido movimiento naruto se separo de un salto hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de ataque y con su mano lista en su bolsillo para sacar su daga, pero al ver su supuesto enemigo, regreso rápidamente a una posición menos pe…..mas normal

-gomen, no sabia que había alguien aquí- decía naruto con la mano en la cabeza y una leve inclinación en forma de disculpas que hacia que sus cabellos dorados ocultaran sus ojos

-como que lo sientes, eres tan dobe , ERES….

-pero tubo que parar su "sutil" comentario al ver la persona que se encontraba adelante.

Un joven de cabello dorados de forma alborotada sobre la cabeza, una tez morena, unas kawai marcas en su carita y que decir de su cara… rasgos finos ojos…. Ojos azules como el cielo pero tan brillantes que te atrapan si que te des cuenta, en una sola palabra un dulce ángel perfecto

-mmm que miras?

-eh? Yo nada y que demonios haces aquí?

- a verdad yo…. Ahhhhhhhhhh NO PUEDE SER VOY TARDE, ahora no tendré tiempo de hacer mis averiguaciones- decia esto ultimo en voz baja El joven rubio después de mirar su reloj sale corriendo en busca del auditorio dejando a su "compañero" con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

- si que es raro… aunque la forma en que se alejo de mi .. era una técnica de nivel avanzada ….. pero es imposible él jamás podría hacer algo así se ve tan.. tan … tan… perfecto- decía sasuke para luego mover su cabeza desechando esta ultima idea no propia de el

… */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mas tarde en alguna parte del instituto un joven desorientado se recrimina

- kuso, debí pedirle indicaciones a ese azabache – decía mientras hacia un puchero(que lindo narutin… deberia comprarte un mapa)

- pareces joven… necesitas algo ?- decía una voz detrás de el

- ahhh si me podías decir donde queda el auditorio

- el ave no encuentra la puerta del templo ?- decía el desconocido, el cual poseía un ojo tapado, era alto y de cabello color gris

- no , el ave voló asía el sur donde ni la luz lo puede opacar- decia naruto dandose vuelta y mirando de forma seria a su mayor

- uzumaqui naruto?

- Hai, kakashi sensei ?

- kakashi solo afirmo con la cabeza par luego decir

– bienvenido

-arigato….. no sabia que me estaría vigilando

-no no no no no jajaja solo voy a cerciorarme de que todo salga bien – decía con su ojito feliz- aunque tratándose de ti no será necesario

-jajjajaja bueno kakashi sensei, ya que estas aquí…-decía naruto con una voz fría

- que pasa – contesto kakashi mirándolo fijamente

-ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE QUEDA EL AUDITORIO- decía naruto mientras agitaba sus brazos y ponía una carita de cachorro abandonado y perdido

-mmmmm yo te llevo,- kakashi con su ojito feliz, mientras pensaba.. Definitivamente es perfecto.


	2. Hola soy naruto

**HOLA SOY NARUTO**

-jajjajaja bueno kakashi sensei, ya que estas aquí…-decía naruto con una voz fría

- que pasa – contesto kakashi mirándolo fijamente

-ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE QUEDA EL AUDITORIO- decía naruto mientras agitaba sus brazos y ponía una carita de cachorro abandonado y perdido

-mmmmm yo te llevo,- kakashi con su ojito feliz, mientras pensaba.. Definitivamente es perfecto…..

-bueno naruto sígueme yo te llevo, pero vamos a llegar tarde

-ahh? Y eso por que kakashi sensei

-es que nos toca por el camino largo

-por que? –preguntaba naruto con un tono de voz mas serio que de costumbre

-eso es…. Por que …. Por el otro camino esta un gato negro y eso es de mala suerte – contestaba kakashi con su ojito feliz-naruto en el piso.. tipo caída anime

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Unos minutos mas tarde….. (seamos sinceros media hora mas tarde) en el salon de clases (están en el aula por que durante media hora los esperaron en el auditorio y como no llegaban decidieron ir al salón) aparece iruka frente a la clase.

- bienvenidos todos a nuestro segundo semestre, que inicia hoy, espero que todos se comporten como es debido este año. En el día de hoy vamos a ver….

- Gomen por la interrupción pero ya llego-decía una voz desde la puerta

Iruka es interrumpido por kakashi, este ultimo se encuentra recostado en la puerta

-no te preocupes kakashi senpai , por favor continua

- gracias….buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se presenta el alumno naruto uzumaki- decia kakashi mientras se hacia a un lado permitiendole el paso a naruto, este ultimo miraba con mucho detalle cada parte del salón y por ultimo dirigía su mirada hacia los estudiantes, detallando cada uno con minucioso cuidado

-asi que naruto uzumaki….eh… presentate con la clase- decia iruka, atento a los movimientos del rubio

-hai- decia naruto mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa que aria sonrojar a cualquiera

-eto mmmmm me llamo naruto, tengo 17 años y ME GUSTA EL RAMEN-decia naruto muy alegre al recordar su platillo favorito

gracias por tu descripción naruto, ahora te puedes sentar … veamos…

Mientras tanto un azabache rogaba al cielo, que aquel alumno nuevo, cuyo nombre hasta ahora conocía y que había notado desde que escucho su voz en la entrada del salón, y cuyo recuerdo lo acompaño toda la mañana NO SE SENTARA AL LADO SUYO

-veamos…..

-no no no no no no no no que se siente en otro lado, n0 n0 n0 n0 n0 por favor que se siente en otro lado

-veamos….. ahhhh ya se

-que se siente en otro lado, que se siente en otro lado, que se siente en otro lado

-naruto sientate al lado de la ventana

-un grito en el interior de sasuke se escucho- DIOS EXISTE

"Esperen un momento…kuso yo estoy al lado de la ventana NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ….. un momento yo soy un UCHIHA no tengo que ponerme asi, solo por que un dobe se vaya a sentar al lado mio, solo tengo que ignorarlo y ya esta jejejeje"- pensaba sasuke mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa..

Mientras tanto naruto se ubicaba al lado de sasuke, sin que este se diera cuenta….

-hola me llamo naruto…. Nos conocimos esta mañana…..jejejeje perdón por el golpe

-ahhhhhhhhhh- "y este dobe cuando llego aquí¡, no importa , compostura sasuke que no se noten los nervios…. Ignóralo"

-hola, hola, HEY HEY HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- naruto en el borde de la desesperación

- que te pasa teme? Estas mudo o que?- naruto pierde la paciencia

-HOYE NO ME LLAMES TEME DOBE

-bueno teme…..

-mmm no importa…..

Bueno así transcurrió el día… naruto sacando de casillas a sasuke , y sasuke haciendo un fallido intento por ignorarlo….al final de la mañana después de barias clases, en las cuales naruto, cada vez que lo pasaban al tablero siempre contestaba mal, se ponía muy nervioso, votaba al piso el marcador de tablero y se le olvidaba todo lo que le enseñaban , poco a poco y con meritos, se iba ganando el puesto del peor alumno de la clase..y eso solo el primer día…..

Se escucho una melodiosa melodía (claro como es un colegio para niños con plata, no tienen timbres si no que ponen fragmentos de sinfonias)

-y eso que significa teme?-pregunto naruto a su queridísimo compañero de puesto

- ahhhhhh si que eres dobe….ese es el sonido que nos avisa que ya se terminaron las clases por hoy…-contestaba sasuke mientras recogía sus libros y los guardaba en su maleta (casi se me olvida, el uniforme del colegió es un pantalón azul oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata y si queria el estudiante acompañado de un chaleco de color azul oscuro pero no tanto como el pantalón, y un saco con botones que se a brollan de lado , por ejemplo sasuke llevava el iniforme con el saco, mientras que naruto andaba con la corbata floja , la camisa por fuera y el chaleco….(a los dos les luceeeeeeeeee))

-bueno, es todo por hoy ya se pueden retirar-decia iruka, mientras recogia sus papeles- ahhhhhhh esperame naruto, necesitpo hablar con tigo

-hai- contesto naruto alegremente

Mientras los demas salian sasuke se encuentra con sai

-holaaaa primito- decia sai alegremente

-mmmmmmmmmm, hoy no estoy para tus bromas

-y eso, por que el mal genio

- es ese dobe… siempre me saca de mis casillas,

ya no lo soporto mas, es tan es tan es tan ahhhhhhhhhh DESESPERANTE

-mmmm sospechoso- decia sai con cara de "tu ocultas algo y yo lo see nananana)

-sospechoso?

-si es que es muy raro que ya sea tan amigo de alguien que hasta ahora conoces y eso que eres un antisocial de lo peor

-YO NO SOY SU AMIGO

-si claro lo que tu digas…. Entonces me lo puedo quedar por que si que esta lindooooooo y parece violable

-Quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee, ni loco el es 

-no es que no te importaba- decía sai mientras se iba corriendo, dejando a sasuke con una cara de desconcertado, no se iba a quedar corría el riesgo su propia vida

-bueno ya es oficial… ya me volví loco…. Esta es la ultima vez que tomo tanta cafeína, ya me esta afectando, mejor voy a tomar algo de aire- decía sasuke con una cara de muerto dirigiéndose a los jardines de la institución…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el salón de clases naruto se encontraba hablando con iruka

-sensei para que me llamabas

-no lo sabes naruto

-no, que tengo que saber?

- pues que según tus informes te vas a quedar como internado no?'

- ahhhhhhh eso … hai

- esta bien ….. mira este es el numero de tu habitación , el de tu edificio y el de tu campus

- ahhhh?- "nooo esto tiene muchos números"- pensaba naruto internamente

- jejeje… te explico-contestaba iruka al ver la cara de perdido de naruto- esto funciona así: en la institución hay 7 campus , tres de ellos son para internados, en cada campus se encuentran tres edificios y cada edificio tiene un numero diferente en la habitación)

-ahhhhhhhhhhh

- entendido

-Si i …se ve como fácil -( técnicamente, narutin dijo la verdad. Entendió, pero solo hasta…"esto funciona así" de hay pa' ya nada )

-gracias iruka sensei, permiso- y haciendo una leve referencia salio del salón, dispuesto a encontrar su propia habitación, cueste lo que cueste

Tengo que infiltrarme en la base de datos del colegio y conseguir los planos, además de la ubicación de "èl"

– decía naruto mientras se ocultaba en el pasillo detrás de una esquina mientras esperaba que saliera iruka del salón.

Al salir iruka , naruto lo siguió ágilmente por los pasillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, era prácticamente invisible…..de pronto iruka se encontró frente a unas puertas gigantes , saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo la paso por la banda y entro….después de unos minutos salio….

-mmm ya veo, es un buen sistema de seguridad- decía para sus adentros naruto

El joven rubio se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y decidió acercarse en la puerta, sacar un extraño aparato de su maletín el cual conecto al sistema de seguridad de la puerta, unos segundos después encontró la clave y la puerta pronto se abrió ante sus ojos. Era un salón amplio bastante iluminado que tenia barios escritorios cada uno con un computador portátil, y todos los aparatos electrónicos mas modernos de cualquier oficina, además contaba con una sala y una cafetería privada con café caliente(esto me recuerda a la sala de profesores de mi colegio, siempre huele a café, es que todos los profesores son fanáticos a la cafeína sin ella no podrían dictar clase), pero a esta hora y para fortuna de naruto no había nadie.

El joven ojia azul rápidamente se sentó en el computador del escritorio mas amplio y empezó a trabajar, a los pocos minutos ya se había infiltrado en el sistema del colegio y estaba descargando en su memoria la lista de alumnos y los planos de todo el colegio, al terminar su trabajo apago el computador no sin antes borrar su propio archivo, quitando los datos personales y su pasado….momentos después salio del salón, pero para su desgracia hubo alguien que lo vio salir…


	3. No tengo ni idea ramen?

**NO TENGO NI IDEA..RAMEN**

El joven rubio se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en

los pasillos y decidió acercarse en la puerta, sacar un

extraño aparato de su maletín el cual conecto al sistema de seguridad de la puerta, unos segundos después encontró la clave y la puerta pronto se abrió ante sus ojos. Era un salón amplio bastante iluminado que tenia barios escritorios cada uno con un computador portátil, y todos los aparatos electrónicos mas modernos de cualquier oficina, además contaba con una sala y una cafetería privada con café caliente (esto me recuerda a la sala de profesores de mi colegio, siempre huele a café, es que todos los profesores son fanáticos a la cafeína sin ella no podrían dictar clase), pero a esta hora y para fortuna de naruto no había nadie.

El joven ojia azul rápidamente se sentó en el computador del escritorio mas amplio y empezó a trabajar, a los pocos minutos ya se había infiltrado en el sistema del colegio y estaba descargando en su memoria la lista de alumnos y los planos de todo el colegio, al terminar su trabajo apago el computador no sin antes borrar su propio archivo, quitando los datos personales y su pasado….momentos después salio del salón, pero para su desgracia hubo alguien que lo vio salir…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El azabache se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, después de sacar a patadas a su querido primito por las ideas no sanas que comenzaba a decir sobre su lindo rubio.

-"maldito sai….. por que tuviste que decir todo eso…ahora, ahora, ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza ahhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggg. Lo mejor será que me aleje de él".- pensaba, el joven azabache mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Debía tomar algo que lo tranquilizara, hoy fue un día bastante difícil, gracias al cielo que todo término.

Sasuke levanto su mano suavemente, la poso sobre la perilla, y luego la giro, la puerta se abrió lentamente y ante su sorpresa de nuevo encontró esos ojos azules como el cielo frente a él.

En ese momento nuestro rubio y sasuke no se podían mover, era como si sus ojos se hubieran enredado y encarcelado mutuamente, unas cadenas que no se podían romper…..

-Vaya , tu eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto no?- decía naruto mientras pensaba "otra vez él, las cosas se están complicando, pero si me rehúso llamare mucho la atención, mejor continuo como antes"

-si-contestaba sasuke de la manera más fría y cortante posible, mientras miraba hacia otro lado como si fuera la cosa más interesante jamás vista.

-que gusto, ahora estaremos juntos todo el día.

-…..supongo, bueno ya me voy, espero que cuando regrese ya te hallas ubicado, detesto el desorden.

-claro nos vemos después

Diciendo esto sasuke salio de la habitación de forma muy calmada, pero cuando la puerta se cerro comenzó a caminar rápido, y luego corrió lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar, en donde se sentía seguro pero ahora , y para su desgracia ya no lo era.

-ahh condenado rubio "estaremos juntos todo el día", que se cree este dobe, para decirme esto, como si yo quisiera estar todo el día con él, tengo muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer…..

-jajajajaja…..hablando solo sasukito

-sai déjame en paz

-mmmm no, ahora que paso con el rubio

- pues que ahora es mi NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE HABITACION

-veo

-y además….espera como supiste que era por él

-ahhhhhhh, mi querido sasukito, hasta ahora es la única persona que te descontrola de esa manera …

-…

-bueno sasuke cuidate, voy hacer unas averiguaciones…..después nos vemos

-bien

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-que demonios me paso, por que no me pude mover cuando lo vi…tan cerca de mi?-decía nuestro rubio mas confundido que..que… ummm nose un hiraya en un convento?.(Oka aceptémoslo soy pésima para las comparaciones jajaja gomen , pero entendieron el punto no? Y eso es lo importante ejem ejem …continuemos)eh estado en peores situaciones y nunca me he paralizado asi…mmmm tendré que averiguar mas.. que tal que sea un espía y este utilizando un arma biológica con migo ehhhh, mas vale que me asegure bien de él-decía naruto con desconfianza ante su nuevo compañero, mientras observaba la cama de el que justo se ubicaba al lado de la suya (como no va a entender lo que le esta pasando, si nunca en su vida lo ah sentido, nunca se ah sentido amado, ni protegido por otros, siempre haciéndose el fuerte y el feliz…..)

-creo que eh perdido mucho tiempo, mañana comienzo con el plan.. y con los archivos que tengo se me hará mucho mas fácil, encontrarte- decía el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana, y el sol que ya se comenzaba a poner….- ahhhhhhh mas vale que salga y compre ramen antes que cierren las cafeterías y me que de sin elllllll nooooooooo ( eso corre narutin no sea que te quedes sin comer )…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/***/***/*/**/*/*/

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del instituto se encontraba un lindo oji negro arregostado en una de las columnas bebiendo u café sin azúcar y con los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento que casi le tira el café en ala cara..

-ahhhhhhhhh, que paso a qui… OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO

-ahh? Pero si es naruto? Que hace en la cafetería a estas horas?-( les resumo la historia, naruto tenia hambre, y quería su preciado ramen, asi que bajo lo mas rápido posible a la cafetería que sorprendentemente, es el único lugar que encontraría si necesidad de un mapa o indicaciones. En su afán por entrar paso cerca de sasuke y casi le tira el café, pero como el azabache es tan hábil, que evito la posible tragedia, y todo eso paso sin que naruto se diera cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro)

-hola… por favor quiero RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_-manifestaba naruto a la señora de la cafetería (era gorda, tenia un delantal, pero poseía una cara muy amable aunque por dentro era la mas rígida de las personas)

-lo siento niño pero ya son mas de las nueve de la noche, ya no hay servicio

-como que no hay…..T.T me voy a morir de hambre

-lo siento pero son las reglas- y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta mientras naruto hacia una pataleta en el piso. Y lloraba por su apreciado ramen

-si que es escandaloso tanto show por un ramen "-pensaba sasuke, mientras se ocultaba detrás del muro

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

Media hora mas tarde naruto derrotado y cansado de tratar de convencer a la señora de que le vendiera el ramen (y eso que intento de todo, desde poner carita de perro abandonado, hasta tratar de utilizar amenazas contra ella, incluso estuvo a un pelo de tirarle una bomba de humo y huir de ahí con su preciado ramen… pero todo eso fallo) se encontraba naruto a las puertas de su nueva habitación

-llegas tarde dobe

-….. neeee estoy cansado, donde es mi cama-decia naruto mientras boztesaba

-es la que esta junto a la ventana dobe

- bien, me ire a cambiar

Y justo cuando se empezaba a quitar el chaleco…

-oe que estas haciendo¡

-¿?...

-para eso están los baños, decía sasuke con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, mientras empujaba a naruto al baño

-eto biennn-"vaya que si es extraño. Jejeje parece que me voy a divertir mucho con el…. Se ve tan facil de molestar"

-dobe- "como se le ocurra hacer eso, que quiere matarme de un infarto

A los pocos minutos naruto salio con su piyama y un gorrito para dormir (ahiiiiiiiiiiii que kawai, yo quiero uno asi,,, alguien sabe donde lo venden?)

-eto buenas noches teme – decía naruto mientras se acomodaba en la cama y apagaba la luz

"si que se ve lindo con esa piyama" pensaba sasuke mientras fingía que ya estaba durmiendo en su camita

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahi, hubiera pensado que los dos dormían tranquilamente, que parecían dos Ángeles caídos descansando…..lastima que la verdad fuera otra, por que durante toda la noche, naruto no dejaba de moverse en la cama y cuando se pudo quedar dormido, repetía entre sueños.."ne quiero ramen, ramen, ramen ven aquí, quiero otro tazón, no hullas ramen,,, ramen … etc etc etc " estas palabras no dejaron dormir a nuestro pobre azabache que ya comenzaba a tener ojeras

-maldito dobe , no me vas a dejar dormir en toda la noche … mas vale que haga algo…..- sasuke se levantaba lentamente de la cama y en medio de la oscuridad se acercaba a la cama de ese rubio que le quitava el sueño...


	4. ¿Que es esto?

**4.¿QUE ES ESTO? **

-maldito dobe , no me vas a dejar dormir en toda la noche … mas vale que haga algo…..- sasuke se levantaba lentamente de la cama y en medio de la oscuridad se acercaba a la cama de ese rubio que le quitaba el sueño…hasta que.. por el descuidado de naruto, quien dejo su zapato atravesado, sasuke resbalo cayendo sobre la cama.. sus brazos quedaron apoyados a los lados del cuerpo de naruto y su cara quedo de frente y a pocos centímetros del rostro del rubio.

Sintió una paz y una alegría inmensa que lo invadía, por completo, pronto empezó a contemplar aquel rostro que desde el primer día lo había apresado, sin saber cual era la razón, era como si ya se hubieran conocido desde hace tiempo , como si hubiera estado toda su vida buscándolo sin saber por que, sin saber por que él. Si saber que hacer? Los minutos emprendieron su paso y ya era tarde ya había caído a merced, a su merced, sin poder levantarse, sin poder alejarse y deseando estar por siempre así, que la noche jamás terminara y que las preocupaciones y dudas que rodeaban su ser se derrumbaran ante la presencia de aquel rubio oji azul que le quito y le dio al mismo tiempo la paz que buscaba desde hace tiempo, desde que sus padres se murieron en ese terrible accidente. Pero sabia que esto no podía durar mucho. Que debía alejarse…

_...naruto..-que es esto?

Con mucho cuidado de no interrumpir el sueño de su compañero de habitación, sasuke se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir de aquella habitación , se dio la vuelta y miro a su dobe dormir….

"increíble que vaya ah hacer esto"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_naruto..naruto NARUTO¡

-eh?Teme.. que haces?

-toma…

Ante la sorpresa del rubio, sasuke sentado en su cama, le pasa una caja a naruto.

-que es esto?-pregunto naruto, mientras recibe el objeto entre sus manos.

-ábrelo dobe

Al desenvolverlo, naruto noto de inmediato que era su preciado ramen.

-...

-que te pasa. No que tenias hambre?-mencionó el azabache al notar que naruto solo se quedaba quieto viendo el paquete entre sus manos, con una mirada perdida que no pudo ignorar.

-por que lo haces?-dice esto mientras su mirada se mantiene baja

-es que….-volteando su cara hacia la ventana- no me dejabas dormir

-ahhh "solo eso" gomen .. muchas gracias

-….come rápido, esta prohibido estar despierto a estas horas-y diciendo esto sasuke se acomodo en su cama, listo para dormir.

-hai¡ y de nuevo muchas gracias "muchas gracias… en verdad muchas gracias"-dedicándole una linda sonrisa a su compañero azabache.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente, sasuke se levanto antes de que sonara el despertador, y lo primero que buscaron inconcientemente sus negros ojos, fue la figura de su compañero de habitación naruto.. pero ante su sorpresa

-naruto?

-DOBE? Donde estas…

Que extraño, es muy temprano para que ya se halla ido a la institución.. de seguro debe estar rondando por el campus.. hmmm bien ya que estoy levantado, es hora de que me aliste.. presiento que hoy será un día bastante largo.

Mas tarde, sasuke ya con el uniforme listo, decidió salir ah desayunar, aun extrañado de no ver a su compañero esta mañana, pero guardo una extraña esperanza de encontrarlo en el comedor. Salio de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con si primo. Sai

-buenos días sasuke

-buenos días sai

-y tu amiguito?

-a que te refieres?, copia barata

-pues, a naruto..quien mas va a ser.. ahh?

-no lo se…y no me importa.

-…..ahhh ya veo . dime algo?

-….

-que conoces de él?

-solo su nombre

-nada mas?

-no

-ahhh ya veo…

-por que lo preguntas?

-te acuerdas que ayer te dije que tenia que hacer unas averiguaciones

-si, y eso que?

-pues que estuve averiguando sobre naruto

-y?

-no hay nada, absolutamente nada de él.. ni un registro, ni siquiera el nombre de sus padres, ni el colegio anterior,, nada

-talvez todavía no han registrado sus datos en el archivo del colegio.

-si eso debe ser..aunque… los datos se registran antes de que entres al instituto.

-….

-mejor vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre

-…vamos…

Los dos pelinegros avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta salir del edificio y dirigirse a la cafetería..

-no es naruto?

-ahh

-si mira sasuke. Esta sentado en el jardin.. pero parece que esta platicando con kakashi

-…"de que estaran hablando"

-ven vamos a saludar.-y diciendo esto ultimo sai tomo el brazo de sasuke y lo jalo hasta donde se encontraban naruto con kakashi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-y como te fue, en tu primera noche

-ahh?

"-que es esto?-pregunto naruto, mientras recibe el objeto entre sus manos.

-ábrelo dobe

Al desenvolverlo, naruto noto de inmediato que era su preciado ramen."

Bi…en…..

gracias kakashi senpai por preguntar… pero no creo que esta sea la razón de haberme llamado tan temprano esta mañana.

-es cierto, naruto, la verdadera razón de haberte llamado es para entregarte esto- diciendo esto kakashi saco de su maletín un sobre de color negro y con un extraño símbolo, utilizado como sello en la tapa de este.

-que es?

-ahí esta la información del objetivo… analízalo, y no lo pierdas de vista, cueste lo que cueste; me asegurare por mi cuenta de facilitarte lo que mas pueda esto "aun que creo que esto no será muy necesario". Mas tarde te dare los otros puntos de la mision.

-entendido

-revisalo cuando estes solo.

-lo dices por los dos que se vienen acercando

-si " es muy astuto, se dio cuenta de la presencia, aun estando de espaldas", mejor me voy nos vemos después.

-hai..

-buenos días…naruto no?'

-hai, y tu eres?

-como asi mi primo no te hablado de mi… soy SAI

-tu primo ehhhh, no, no lo savia, mucho gusto soy naruto uzumaki

-si ya se "de hecho es lo único que se"

-donde estabas esta mañana-pregunto sasuke al rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos y de una manera cortante.

-ahhh es que… pues tenia mucha hambre así que me levante temprano para comer..pero no la habían abierto así que me quede esperando,, y después me encontré con kakashi mejor por que no vamos a comer..MUERO DE HAMBRE.

Y así los tres se encaminaron hacia el edificio después de desayunar, mientras tanto sasuke no dejaba de mirar a naruto por todo el camino, quien estaba unos pasos mas delante de el, platicando con sai sobre los diferentes tipos de ramen. Vei como el viento jugaba con los cabellos dorados de kitsune desordenándolos a su paso, veía como las sombras de los árboles ocultaban su sombra en el suelo, escuchaba su risa que le decía que en este mundo hay mucho mas , que hay algo que es mas fuerte que el dolor. "que es esto?, que me as hecho naruto?, acaso me stoy fijando mas de la cuenta en ti?"

-teme que haces? Vamos que se nos hace tarde-decia el joven rubio dedicandole una dulce mirada a su compañero de habitación, el cual quedo pasmado ante tal vision

-ahh naruto…"tu…me gustas…, ya lo tengo decidido..seras mio" no me apures dobe..

-COMO ME DIJISTE TEME¡

-te dije DO,BE…

-VEN ACA TEME Y DIMELO DE FRENTE

-con gusto

-….ahh?


	5. Te tengo en mis brazos

-COMO ME DIJISTE TEME¡

-te dije DO,BE...

-VEN ACA TEME Y DIMELO DE FRENTE

-con gusto

-...ahh?

-que con gusto me a ceeeercooo a tiiii- con su típica mirada marca uchiha , y una sonrisa de medio lado marcada en su rostro.

-ehh?-"ahí me..me...me esta poniendo... nervioso?"

-jejeje no..no digas tonterías teme... Me, mejor vámonos ya ...a casa digo CLASE JAJAJAJA jejejeje

-vaya primito, tu si no pierdes tiempo no. jijijiji "con que ya comenzamos"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Durante las clases naruto se encontraba con el sobre en sus manos...

-me pregunto quien será? "el profesor Iruka?, la rectora?, puede ser la de la cafetería?, juajaja a ella le hago el trabajo gratis" jajajajaja

-de que te ríes?-menciono sasuke, el cual hace rato lo estaba observando y su curiosidad no aguanto mas.

-ahh, de nada

- que es ese sobre?, naruto kun

-hola sai

-hi naruto kun¡ ahh hola primito...

-... Que quieres copia barata?

-jejeje que geniesito

-jajajaja- naruto solo miraba la escena divertido, a pesar de que su compañero de habitación aparentaba ser frio y reservado, en realidad no lo era...tanto, y ya lo había descubierto, al verlo con detenimiento , se podía dar cuenta que en verdad era una persona amable aun que lo tratara de ocultar (N.A: mmm no con todas las personas, narutin... Solo lo es contigo jijiji)

-naruto kun, todavía no me has contestado, ¿Qué es ese sobre?..

-jajaja, este, no es nada.. importante, mejor lo guardo " mejor esperare a estar solo para poder verlo sin interrupciones"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- BUENOSSSSS DIASSSSSSSS JOVENESSSSSSSSS. - dijo un hombre desde la entrada del salón, con fuego en los ojos anunciando su llegada con un salto, y un estruendoso grito.

- buenos días sensei- decían todo a coro, saludando a su maestro, aquel personaje era alto y tenia puesto un traje de color verde fuerte ( N.A: ya sabrán de quien les estoy hablando no?)

-gay sensei es muy entusiasta, no?

-como conoces el nombre del sensei, naruto- pregunto sasuke

- ahh .. es que " como decirle que tenia los datos de todos los profesores, en su memoria, además de los planos del colegio, los nombres y datos del cuerpo estudiantil y las contraseñas de los computadores de la dirección..."( N.A: sencillo narutin dile que eres brujo jajaja)ahh eso esque... ohhh me están llamando... ya vuelvo

-si que es raro...

- JOVENES.. LES TENGO NOTICIAS, ustedes como miembros del ultimo año, van a preparar todo para el festival de otoño... recuerden que para este evento prepararan, las actividades, el baile, los concursos y la decoración... Recuerden que trabajaran como todos los años por grupos..

En la pizarra dejare la lista con la distribución de los grupos y las actividades.. Y YA SABEN QUE SU JUVETUD AFLOREEE.

- sai.. que es lo del festival de otoño?

- acaso en donde as estudiado, en todas las instituciones se realiza una semana de recreación como celebración a la llegada del invierno, eso se le conoce como festival de otoño. Los estudiantes del último año hacen parte de la logística, durante ese tiempo nos quedamos por la tarde preparando todo... y en especial la fiesta.

-fiesta?

- si. Este año creo que el tema es un fiesta de disfraces , aprovechando la temporada.

"asi que una fiesta... seria el momento perfecto"

- bueno jóvenes se acabo la clase, se pueden retirar

- hai

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la hora de salida, algunos estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, mientras que los internos podían dirigirse a la cafetería a almorzar, disponer de su tiempo libre, ingresar a un club de arte como sai o sencillamente descansan en sus habitaciones. Pero nuestro querido sasukito tenia cierta idea sobre lo que hacer con ese tiempo, y con cierto rubio.

Naruto recorría los pasillos en busca de un lugar solo, para poder ver su sobre, y poder saber a quien se esta enfrentando... en el fondo y a un que lo tratara de ocultar sabia que estar mas tiempo en ese colegio seria un error, presentía que su control estaba desvaneciéndose cuando se encontraba cerca de aquel azabache... lo mejor seria terminar esto lo mas pronto, y otra vez comenzar de nuevo...con otro trabajo, del cual esperaba que algún día le quitara la vida, para que vivir en un mundo asi, y tan...vacío y solo...

El rubio se dirigió a la habitación con las esperanza de encontrarse solo, toco dos veces en la puerta, nadie respondió, supuse de que se encontraba solo, asi que tomo su chave la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, se dirigió al escritorio no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la cama del azabache.

- me buscabas?- era sasuke apoyado en la puerta y con la mirada fija el su rubio

- no digas bobadas teme¡

-jajaja, ven..

- que?

Sasuke se dirigió hacia naruto con pasos lentos, el cuerpo de naruto se tenso al notar el acercamiento del pelinegro. Pronto la distancia entre los dos se hacia cada vez mas corta... Naruto sentía otra vez que su control desaparecía, no era normal que el se sintiera asi, ni en las peores situaciones su cuerpo dejaba de responder... como lo hacia en estos momentos frente a esos ojos de negro profundo...sasuke al notar tal reacción de su rubio sonrió para si , y se alejo de el.

-vamos naruto , te invito a comer

-s ssi.

Después de tal encuentro se dirigieron a la cafetería a comer, naruto como siempre feliz cuando se trata de comida, mientras sasuke en silencio pedía los almuerzos y se dirigían al jardín, asi un lindo día (NA: en lo personal prefiero los días lluviosos, pero como quiero que coman afuera, entonces ni modo, toco con sol) , bastante agradable para comer afuera, los dos se sentaron en el pasto uno junto a el otro. Mientras comían sasuke se dirigió a naruto...

-te gusta mucho el ramen, no?

-hai, es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan- esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de melancolía

- como es tu familia?

-ahh... Pues la verdad... no tengo, nunca la conocí, "me crie solo, en las calles después de haberme escapado del orfanato, luego me recogió danzo"

***Flash back ****

Un pequeño de 7 años se encuentra sentado en un andel, sus brazos rodean sus piernas. Tiene frio, esta nevando. El ya sabe que su tiempo se termina, que se canso de esperar a su familia perfecta, en las noches, que se canso de los maltratos de los orfanatos, que se canso de la hipocresía de los demás, se canso de esperar el cariño de alguien mas, se canso de que le doliera la soledad, su soledad...

Tenia hambre, hace días que no comía lo suficiente, vio la oportunidad, un hombre ya de edad caminaba por las calles, poseía un bastón, y sus pasos eran lentos, pero sus ropas lo delataban, era un hombre adinerado, de su bolsillo se podía apreciar un reloj de oro... el niño, impulsado por el hambre, apenas tuvo oportunidad se abalanzó sobre aquel personaje, y basándose en su habilidad tomo el reloj , y justo cuando se disponía a huir, unas manos frías lo agarraron por el brazo, y lo tiraron al piso como un trapo sucio. Ya era tarde, ya lo habían cogido, ya no podía hacer nada.

-asi que querías mi reloj, mocoso

Naruto sentía miedo, lo único que pudo hacer, al sentir la cercanía de esa persona era tratar de huir como fuera, peleando sin cansancio con el sujeto que aun tenia su mano puesta en el pequeño rubio.

-vaya, si que eres un jovencito, insistente

Naruto solo lo miraba con rabia, sus ojos adquirieron cierto tono rojizo y su expresión parecía la de un zorro..

Después de un momento de silencio el extraño lo soltó, le dio la espalda y se encamino.

-vamos pequeño... haremos un trato, necesito personas como tu "seguramente me será de gran ayuda"

El pequeño se levanto ...¿Qué tenia por perder?, después de meditarlo un momento lo siguió en medio del invierno.

***fin del flash back***

Sintió una punzada en su pecho con solo ver la expresión de naruto, sus grandes ojos azules se opacaron y un silencio se apodero de el, se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, que algo malo le había pasado... de pronto sintió la necesidad de protegerlo ante cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimar, aun de su pasado, se dio cuenta que le dolía verlo así, que lo quería… quería verlo feliz...

Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos, que solo regreso a la realidad cuando noto un calor tibio y un olor penetrante, pero acogedor, se sentía cálido, protegido. Querido... el rubio levanto lo suficiente la vista para poder ver de donde había surgido esa sensación... sasuke estaba muy cerca de él , poso su mano en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Naruto no opuso resistencia, la verdad es que se sentía bien estando con el, sintiendo su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma, le trasmitía una paz y alegría que no pudo rechazar... asi que también poso sus manos en el cuello del azabache, aferrándose a el también... Pasaron los minutos hasta que naruto coloco su mano en el pecho de sasuke y lo separo. No estaba bien , no podía sentir esto por nadie. Pero sasuke no se lo permitiría, no permitiría que el se alejara, asi que lo tomo de nuevo y lo tumbo sobre el pasto quedando sobre el y con su peso aprisionándolo , tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente. Naruto solo se le quedaba viendo, en su interior deseaba que esto pasara, que su vacío se llenara.. la distancia entre sus rostros se fue acordando , sus ojos se fueron cerrando,, y en instante sus labios se rosaron, terminando en un beso cálido, el cual se fue profundizando poco a poco ...

-NARUTO QUE HACESSSS¡

"no puede ser, esto no puede ser¡ por que EL me tuvo que ver...

-eto.. no paso nada...-decía con nerviosismo naruto

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

quien será el que los descubrió? por que naruto se puso nervioso? que pensara sasuke de todo esto?

no se les parece extraño que naruto todavía no conozca el nombre de su compañero de habitación...

estas y otras preguntas y tal vez las respuestas en el próximo capitulo...


	6. El objetivo de naruto

-NARUTO QUE HACESSSS¡

"no puede ser, esto no puede ser¡ por que EL me tuvo que ver…

-eto.. no paso nada…-decia con nerviosismo naruto

-NARUTO acercate.

Naruto se levanto y ante la mirada iquisitoria (N:A: celosa) de sasuke camino hacia el hombre que lo llamaba, aquel sujeto era más, que conocido por naruto, era danzo.

-naruto que haces¡ acaso no te eh enseñado como comportarte- menciono esto último con cierto toque de rencor, después levanto su puño y le dio una bofetada al ojiazul. Naruto ya sabia lo que venia, claro que pudo esquivar el golpe, pero ya conocia que retarlo le traeria más problemas y no solo para él.

- NARUTO….-decia sasuke, en su cara se reflejaba la precupación que sentia por él, un sentimiento nuevo se reflejo.

- estoy bien,-dedicandole una linda sonrisa al moreno-…. no intervengas

-mocoso, apartate "por ahora"-mencionaba danzo, con los puños cerrados, si habia algo que le molestaba, eso era que lo desobedecieran y más él…

Sasuke dirigio su mirada a naruto. El cual solo le indico con la cabeza que hiciera lo que le pedia el mayor..

-,,,,,bien-se despidio el azabache con cierto tono de rencor,y una mirada fulminante dedicada al hombre del baston; pero lo hizo, por que naruto se lo pidio, talvez su cercania le traeria problemas.

Cuando se alejo el azabache, el mayor continuo…

-naruto, usted sabe que ese tipo de cosas no las puede hacer, si quiere puede jugar con el, pero recuerde que por su bienestar, no se puede encaprichar con NADIE…entendido..

-….-esquivo su mirada

- DIJE QUE SI ENTENDIDO?

-si….maestro, lo entendi bien. No, no volvera a suceder.

-eso espero.. ahora conduceme hasta hatake

-si, por favor sigame

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Más tarde naru se encontro con sai, quien minutos antes habia tomado la lista de los grupos, y decidio organizarse para cumplir con sus deberes…

-hi Naruto kun

-hola sai,

- ven acompañame y buscamos a nuestro compañero de grupo

-quien es?

-pues… mi primito…..no te parece bien (N.A: queeeeeee, en cerio ¬¬)

-ehhh? "que me quizo decir…por que nunca le entiendo nada"

- hay naruto, tu aveces no vez lo más obvio, no?, pero bueno ven¡-diciendo esto sai tomo al rubio de la muñeca y salio corriendo, al parecer sai concideraba a naru como parte de su familia (N.A: digamos que como cuñado)

-ahhhhhh , sai no corras, y menos con migo de la mano u

-jejeje, vamos naruto kun

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después que se encaminaron sai y naru, a buscar a sasuke, los tres se dirigieron al salón de actos, a decorarlo, tenian cajas con faroles, bombas, carteles, y otras cosas más propias de una decoración decente en un colegio elite, ya que eran los encargados de la decoración del baile de otoño,al cabo de un par de horas ya habian terminado.. cabe decir que durante toda la jornada naru y sasuke, aunque este último lo disimulaba muy bien, no podian dejar de mirarse y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, se notaba cierto sonrrojo….al terminar su maestro Iruka los reunio y comenzo a dar sus últimas recomendaciones, para que todo saliera bien el viernes (N.A: por si no lo mencione antes, y creo que es lo más probable el viernes proximo es la fiesta de otoño).

-bien muchachos, necesito que traigan unas cajas de la bodega, y ademas que impriman las invitaciones, para los estudiantes, recuerden son dos invitados para cada alumno, no se demoren, que hoy se tiene que terminar todo..

-hi

-si necesitan algo estare en sala de profesores…nos vemos

-hi "claro se perdio toda la tarde, cuando en verdad necesitabamos su ayuda y aparece ahora, cuando ya terminamos..¬¬" que aprovechado"

-sai, yo ire con naruto a la bodega

-ahhhhhhhh? _ ""

-listo, yo ire por las invitaciones, y de paso las entregare.

-nos vemos a las 5 para terminar

-bien… oye naruto kun, ten mucho cuidado

- _ "es que mi opinion no cuenta"

Sai se alejo con cierta sonrisa malisiosa, y con una cara de mmm poobre narutin…no sabe lo que le espera… "mejor me demoro"

-vamos naruto.

- ss si "en que lio me eh metido ahora"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-mmm es esa puerta, no?

-si "como lo supo, la primera vez que lo vi, me parecio un desubicado de tiempo completo"

Naruto empujo la puerta, el lugar era oscuro y pequeño, tenia un bombillo en lo alto, a sus lados habian cajas de todos los tipos y tamaños, y un corredor en el cual solo quedaba el espacio suficiente para dos personas (N.A: muy conveniente no?)

-mmm esta muy oscuro..

-le tienes miendo a la oscuridad?(N.A:no te aproveches sasuke)

-…(si supieras que es mi mejor compañera) no, claro que no

-naruto

-que pasa?

-quien era ese hombre?

-él, él es mi tio…ahh mira ahí estan las cajas (N.A: buena forma de cambiar el tema), yo ire po ella.

-…"creo que es mala idea"

La caja de la cual hablaba naru estaba en lo alto de una fila de las mismas, asi que naru para alcanzarla decidio subirse a un cajon olvidado…eh empinarse.

-ten cuidado naruto..

-si, no te preocupes ….ahhmm? como te llaahhhhhhhhhhh

Puesss paso lo inebitable, el lindo kitsume por estar de distraido, resbalo y callo, por suerte sasuke que estaba pendiente de el, advirtio la caída y estuvo atento a responder la caída, claro que aunque sasuke es fuerte, pues el peso de naru no es precisamente el de una pluma… asi que los dos terminaron en el piso… uno encima del otro…

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, las manos de naruto se encntraban en el pecho del moreno, y sus miradas estaban encarceladas la una de la otra, cada vez que pasaban los segundos, aquella distancia entre los dos se iva acortando, hasta terminar en un tierno beso,… ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que ivan ah hacer capaces de sentir esto por otra persona, su corazón ya por diversas rázones se habia cerrado, pero ahora una puerta se abria de par en par, las cicatrizes se estavan sanando, y la soledad y el dolor se desaparecia….

-naruto..yoo..yo te quiero decir que tu…-pero fue silenciado por un dedo…

-no es necesario que lo digas "eso no lo podria resistir..te voy ah hacer daño…"-decia esto mientras se paraba y recuperaba su compostura- ahhh recorde que tengo que hacer algo..nos vemos después, lleva las cajas por favor…-naruto decidio salir corriendo de aquel lugar….

-naruto….

Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Más tarde naruto decidio entrar en su habitación, recoger el sobre de su escritorio, y ver de una vez por todas quien era la persona, objeto de su mision. Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y con una kunai abrio el sobre. Dentro se encontraba una hoja, aparentemente en blanco, asi que el rubio tomo su maleta y saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color transparente pero con un toque de azul, salpico algunas gotas en la hoja, y conforme estas se deslizaban por el papel, ivan apareciendo palabras… cuando el mensaje se aclaro por completo, guardo el frasco y se dispuso a leerlo….

-veamos…mmm es un estudiante, excelentes notas, esta en mi mismo salón, no tiene padres, parece que su hermano fue acesinado, esta de calidad de interno, prestigiosa familia y su nombre es uchiba sabuse…ahh no.. sasuke¡ uchiha sasuke

Asi que tu eres mi nuevo trabajo…parece que tienes tus dias contados…uchiha sasuke, terminare con tigo lo antes posible.

-naruto estas ahí?

-si…

-Puedo entrar?…-rapidamente el ojiazul escondio el sobre en su escritorio, ya habria tiempo para desacerse de las pruebas.

-adelante sigue..esta abierto…

-la puerta se habrio dejando pasar al moreno..

-que pasa sa…


End file.
